


Who Spiked The Eggnog

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Series: Supernatural Christmas Extravaganza [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Destiel family, Family Fluff, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: But who did Spike the eggnog at the Winchester Christmas Party?Based on - "Who Spiked The Eggnog" - Straight No Chaser





	Who Spiked The Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to a lot of Christmas music and I can't help feeling a little domestic supernatural/destiel fluff because of it. Happy reading.

Jack stood in the doorway looking at the…. Well the fiasco that had begun in his living room. His uncle Gabriel was singing some version of Mariah Carey Karaoke, loudly and off key while Uncle Sam threw dollar bills at him. Aunt Eileen was signing like crazy, telling Sam to stop being an idiot if Jack remembered his signing correctly. His uncle Balth was passed out on a sofa. “Aunt” Jodi and “Aunt” Donna seemed to still have their faculties as they snacked in the corner opposite Jack watching the mayhem. And his parents; God his parents, they stood by the Christmas tree making out, his Dads’ shirt was even undone. 

His older sister came in from the kitchen but he stopped her before she could head over to her girlfriend who was in the den with the other teenagers having their separate party. 

“Hey Claire,” he said, smirking at the adults. “Who spiked the eggnog?” 

Claire smirked back. “I know the culprit’s here.” 

“Who brought the booze to the Christmas party this year?” 

“It smells like rum in here.” Claire agreed. 

The pair began smiling at each other in earnest. “Who Spiked The Eggnog” just so happened to be one of their favourite Christmas songs, and now that it was playing out in front of them they couldn’t help but enjoy it a little bit. 

“I can’t believe Dads are basically having sex in the tree.” Claire commented, her gaze somewhat horrified with a mix of adoration. 

“I love how Uncle Sam always goes gay when he’s drinking.” Jack commented with a nod toward Sam, who was now singing a duet with Gabriel, loudly, while Aunt Eileen rolled her eyes. 

“So who did spike the eggnog? I bet it was Gabriel.” 

“Uncle Balthy?” 

“Could’ve been Sam.” 

“Honestly, Dad knows where the good stuff is.” 

“They’ve all got guilty eyes to be fair.” 

“Where’s Charlie?” 

“She’s in the game room with Kaia.” Claire answered. 

“It’s okay everyone! The party can continue! I am back!” Grandpa Chuck entered in through the front door with Dean’s best friend Benny of all people. “The uber man was most affable!” 

“I am the uber man.” Benny rolled his eyes. 

Jack smirked at Claire, “he looks pretty guilty.” 

“Maybe it was Garth?” Claire suggested. 

“Could have been Garth.” 

“Was definitely Garth. He’s so innocent. It would be just like him.” 

“Hey! I just got here.” Garth said from behind them, a glass of soda in his hand. 

Jack smiled at him as he passed to head into the living room. Claire and Jack watched the scene for a moment longer.

“So who spiked the eggnog?” Claire asked finally. 

“Who knows?” Jack pulled an empty flask from his pocket. “It could’ve been me.” 

Claire’s mouth dropped open at her brother. “You spiked the eggnog?!” 

Jack smirked and shrugged. “Took more than a tiny flask that’s for sure.” 

“I don’t think you should be hanging out with Uncle Gabriel anymore.” 

“Since when were you a goody-two-shoes.” 

“I’m not.” Claire agreed. “That’s your job, which is why you can’t go off script and start spiking eggnog.” 

Jack laughed as he pushed off from the doorframe where he had been leaning. “Coming back to the teen party?” 

Claire rolled her eyes and followed her brother to the den.


End file.
